Winters Blessing
by simplekitten
Summary: *COMPLETE* kaoru is in an arranged marriage to the devil himself Battousai that try she might cannot escape from. In the end does she even want to anymore? B/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and I do not make any profit.

My story my rules don't like it that's cool you have an opinion but if you're going to flame me act like a grammer/writing bettering adult not a keyboard warrior. Kaoru is 17 Kenshin is 28. Enjoy peeps!

Rated M+ For language, nudity, sexual content, and anything else that offends people nowadays.

The mans' directions were as bad as his food.

Battousai gripped the reigns tighter hunching down into his fur, pulling the grey scarf material further over his nose swallowed the bile and forced his stomach to keep the reaction to the inn masters pathetic excuse as supper at bay. The legendary Battousai was rarely ill and now wasn't the time for his belly to render weak.

The condition of the weather couldn't be anymore worse than it already was. The wind whipped pelting of sleet he'd endured had changed into a thick falling curtain of white, blanketing everything making the path to his destination even harder to find than before.

He couldn't be ill. Falling from his dark eyed stallion would be carving out his own grave.

Battousai shivered. Buried deep within layers of rough cloth, metal and furs he still shivered. By far this was the coldest winter Japan had received in a long time.

This was stupid. Worse than stupid. The entire venture was beginning to feel that way. What betrothed wanted a man who showed up unwilling, unheralded, ill and fainting away slowly of weakness as exhaustion overtook? Certainly not the one his sensei had ordered him to go to. He didn't really want her either. No one wanted the daughter of Kamiya estate, the land surrounding the sakura temple or even the length of seacoast the family possessed. The woman was still untouched at a ripe age of seventeen because the men her father had tried to pair her with never stuck around always ending any claim with her she obviously wasn't interested in marriage. He wasn't interested in anything about her. Word throughout the south end of Japan was of the many men left cut and bleeding by just a touch of the sharpness of her tongue.

Battousai shivered again. Snow hit his face hard and fast only to drip from his nose then melt on his upper lip. Blinking rapidly amber eyes sought out a non existent path courtesy of all the glorious snow.

There was nothing he really could do, he had sworn by his very life essence loyalty to the only man he had ever knew as a young child. If his sensei willed it the great Battousai seen it fulfilled to the best of his ability. Even if the order was to marry some silly slip of a girl.

He could reach Kamiya, wed the harpy and then flee… or he could waste more time meandering the countryside out in a winter storm while his nameless horse plodded begrudgingly through the ice crusted drifts as he got weaker. He couldn't decide which was work or better.

A glimmer of light touched the frost hovering in front of his face turning the crystals fire colors of red, orange and yellow. Battousai blinked and shook long red locks out of his line of vision. There hadn't been a sign of humanity since he'd left the inn at first light.

The glimmer of light came again a few moments later as he rode closer, tormenting and teasing and making the battle-hardened assassin catch his breath with the hope of actually finding shelter.

Upon seeing the light again the nameless grey horse decided it really did mean warmth and possibly food because he'd struggled to the end of the snow covered stone fencing rounding it sharply skimming a flank on the rock. Battousai forced himself to remain conscious. Light meant people. People meant life. As much as he'd cursed the kami claiming to want death rather than the hell his master was committing him to it was a lie. He preferred not to die of freezing.

The horse stopped huffing a few times turning his head to see what further demands his rider was waiting for. He let go of the reigns shifting his weight preparing to dismount. All that happened was his entire snow covered being of weight hovered for a moment in decisive glory before toppling into a heap at ash coloured thick legs.

At least the landing was soft. What lovely strong legs his horse had.

The red haired assassin surprised himself by getting to his feet almost the moment the snow beneath him started to melt. Then he was stumbling with a curse into the solid wood of a door. That hurt. The door had to have a handle, all doors had a handle or notch or something. Battousai backed up two steps sucked in as much icy air as he could handle without having it burn a hole right through his chest and rammed at the door.

The reason it hadn't a handle was that it wasn't a door at all merely a large piece or wall broken off kami knows where during the dwellings early abandonment. The makeshift door was propped up just so to deny the elements entry, and now it was currently landing with a lot of noise, dust and ceremony into what used to be a common room of sorts.

Battousai shook his head slightly at the result of his forced entry watching the room reel he gulped back the inn masters' fare yet again.

A gasp came from the other end of the room and Battousai forced himself to look up, bringing his hands up he attempted the motion so as not to lose his footing. It wasn't easy. His entire body was finding it difficult to maintain balance. His head was hammering in time to his pulse. He must have been poisoned, it was the only explanation.

It was an angel. It had to be. He must have crossed the bridge into the spirit world for all pain and feeling skittered away.

The young girl looked across the room at him her face heaven her midnight blue hair was of a length that would cascade down to her shapely waist, if it wasn't pleated into a plump braid. She had the most luscious lips he'd ever seen and her eyes! Oh kami were they a vibrant cerulean. An exotic color in the Japanese but set in her face they were most natural and compelling he felt drawn to the ocean-deep orbs of hers, this beautiful stranger.

Then she opened her mouth to start such a screeching noise he crawled back horrified at the onslaught of it. She was calling out words of disdain filling the small room with a description of him that would have insulted the lowest village resident. Battousai's mouth shut. His angel wasn't even an angel after all. She was more of a crude banshee than anything. He didn't need this screaming and complaining his head hurt like hell.

A bitch of a headache was sure to come later.

If he lived though the potential poisoning ordeal. His vision was beginning to fuzz and blur.

"Well?"

She was asking him something….

At least she stopped her tirade long enough to ask it. Trying in vain to make his too dry throat answer her he glared over at her.

"Are you going to come in out of the storm or are you going to stand there like a baka? Well?" Her voice was rising again. Battousai hunched his shoulders up as if to ward off her verbal attack. Struggling a bit he stood almost tall. He couldn't think clearly. Damn woman! And then he fell full out on what had once been her door, right on his face. He only wished he'd reached unconsciousness before the pain exploded through his face hammering pins through frozen sensors bloodying his nose.

At least it wasn't a wild beast. Kaoru's heart took its own sweet time to calm. She had thought it was robbers or worse her father but now glancing down to the heap of fur and unruly crimson hair she knew he was clearly no threat. The man certainly wasn't going to pop up anytime soon and fix her door, she was just going to have to do it by herself. It was futile to waste her further breath on an unconscious man and her voice had already cracked more than once at the strain. If she didn't roll him off her door she would be in danger of catching further sickness.

By kami! Men were such useless, tedious, whining creatures. Kamis' curse to womankind.

Ignoring the cold wind and gusts of snowflakes Kaoru reached out nudging her guest with a toe watching as the moisture he was saturated with darkened the tip of her black tabi. Grinding her teeth at the thought of touching such a wet form she knelt to shove him off the wood. Frowning she went to her haunches again, leaned foreword, and shoved harder. This time he did roll straight in the direction of her ground-level fire. Perfect.

Springing up she wiped her wet hands on the bottom of her plain blue kimono and lifted the door. Placing it back into place she shook her bangs of snowflakes spying a tall grey horse drifting about the white landscape. There were many places the mans' horse could find refuge from the snow so Kaoru didn't bother worrying about the horse. Shed take off the saddle and bridle in the morning when the blizzard let up a bit. Kaoru promised him that if there were oats to be found, shed find them and warm them for him.

Crouching she packed handfuls of snow along the sides and bottom of the makeshift door to prevent any drafts from the bitter wind making a weather proof seal. She sighed avoiding the soggy heap on her floor walking over to the remains of her fire. Picking up a chunk of log she added it to the top blowing gently sparks slowly licking the bark igniting the wood to warm to space. Kaoru gave a glance to the slumbering lump.

Shuffling over to the shoji on the opposite side of the room acting as a window she slid it open on its rotted track just enough to stick her arm out to scoop up a large enough of snow. Bringing it back to a small open kettle she deposited it into the metal interior. Dragging the iron stand over the flames the kettle was placed over the hook. Disappearing to her left where cupboards sat against the wall she came back to the fire moments later with a dish of miso paste and some finely cut vegetables shed portioned a day earlier. She would make the man soup unfortunately there was no rice left. She had forgotten to pass by the market upon coming. Tomorrow, she could go tomorrow. Surely the snow would let up enough. Maybe she could take the mans horse.

Soft snoring and heavy breath caught her attention for a moment. She couldn't just leave him there, could she? She pursed her lips. No. He'd freeze to death by her fire then she'd have to deal with a rotting corpse.

He was lying on his side the fur and gi had parted some in his struggled tumble allowing her to see a good portion of what it had been hiding. Though he sported a split lip and bloody nose he was for the most part unmarred with the exception of a cross shaped scar spread across his left cheek. Even with such damage he had the most handsome male face she had ever seen or believed existed.

Kaoru turned, gulped, and removed the kettle from the fire stirring it thoughtfully.

Sliding to the tatami after many minutes Kaoru took a deep breath and scooted closer. It was a good thing he had landed on his face that way the blood from his nose wouldn't have choked him. Even with the semi dried liquid and his nose a slightly redder shade than the rest of his sculpted yet feminine jaw, he was still breath stealing.

Glancing briefly over to a small pot she debated heating more water up in order to wash him off. It was probably more important to get his wet clothing off first.

Untying the bulk of smelly fur Kaoru peeled it off of his form with unnatural ease. He had several layers of cloth around him it had muted much of his form, which as she kept pulling and removing she revealed a far from feminine body to her blue eyes. He was formed well. And muscled. And it all felt strange beneath her fingers. He was also a lot warmer than he was supposed to be. Most likely he had a fever or was ill of some sort or another.

Unclasping the metal chest guard Kaorus' eyes were drawn down the slight dent just above where his hip would be. Upon closer inspection a scrape dotted with blood perhaps from when he had used himself as a battering ram against her door. Kaoru was no doctor but this man needed medical help it wasn't life threatening but infection could still set in. should she go get Megumi? No. if she did that her father would surely catch her, bring her home, punish her then fling her into the arms of her betrothed. And she really really didn't want that.

Marriage to Hiko Seijuro's pupil was not what she wanted. Stories were told on the Kamiya grounds that the pupil, her betrothed was a devil of a man. One known as Battousai legendary killer of hundreds of men. Ruthlessly slaughtering all who opposed the Japanese government. Battousai had a merciless nature cruel and unforgiving, hands painted permanently in blood.

How in the second level of hell could her father agree to a union with such a monster? The promise of power, glory and wealth had swayed her father. She would want for nothing but at what price?

Poor young daughter of Kamiya the maids all cooed. She is to go hand in hand with japans' bloodiest assassin.

Shimmying the metal from his torso she sighed, she'd need warm water and something to bandage the wound with as to keep infection at bay. Wiping her brow with the back of her wrist Kaoru lifted herself from her unwanted house guest in order to search for something medicinal and a cloth.

Kaoru looked over to the cause of her anxiety. Watched the bared chest rise and fall with uninterrupted fevered sleep, and almost felt satisfied. She'd nursed the mysterious man through his illness for two days now. She even prepared warm tea for him when he would wake only for minutes at a time and slowly slipped the drink past his lips. He gagged and spat the liquid out the first few times she had fed it to him but now he took what she offered with ease.

Her charge had a very smart horse. Kaoru found the beast in a storage shed days ago where it had obviously sheltered itself while the blizzard tore through the area. Once she had relieved the horse of all its' tack her thanks came in the shape of a small sack which the horse had split open and kicked to the side as it backed away from her outstretched hand, unsure of her friendly action.

Rice slowly trickled onto the ground of the rotting wood and she thanked the beast of burden for such a gift. Kaoru went so far as to place a kiss on its velvet nose once it calmed down from her advance. A promise of warmed rice was made to offer the wonderful horse and its blessed finding.

Holy hell! Did his head hurt! Battousai rolled to his back lifted both thighs and grimaced at the pain shooting out in all directions centered at his left hip and nose. His breathing laboured Battousai laid still as a stone willing the thrumming to weaken.

Where was he?

Amber eyes darted this way and that trying to recognize where he was. There! Now he remembered. He had taken ill and forced his way into this little hovel. A pale face and bright eyes swam in front of his hazy mind. The girl. Screaming. Concern. Black. He must have passed out. The harpy must have nursed his small wound he had gotten from the rough wood of the door that he broke down, cloth was bound over his hips and stomach spotted red .

So she was a generous one. The little onna could have just let him die all over the entryway, blood would have eventually seeped through his wound to make a nice tidy puddle on the tatami. And then it hit Battousai. He owed her. He could just as well kill her but she was pretty and he was taught, a life for a life. The great Battousai never had a need to carry out that philosophy until now. Very pretty and loud. He couldn't kill the girl, could he?

He could.

But he wouldn't.

No she was too damned pretty. She might just have her uses yet.

Huffing Battousai made to slowly sit up but the pain caused him to yelp out in agony. His nose was surely broken and his neck was out of place not to mention his back was sore from the hard floor he lay on. Cursing loudly his vision wavered as he slipped into unconsciousness, dropping back down to the tatami floor.

Upon hearing her charges' yell Kaoru dropped the kimono she had been about to tuck away and hurried into the main room. Frowning she shook her head at the sight. He was lying on his back slightly twisted completely non-aware the blankets messy state was the only proof that she did not imagine the mans' cry.

The next thing Battousai remembered was warmth, body warmth. The girl was close to him hovering over his form. A slight frown creased his brow but he didn't open his eyes to verify. Her smell was positively driving him over the edge. Desire was rolling in like thunder clouds.

Hot. Heavy. Dark.

He was doing his best to keep from lunging for her.

Then she was tapping her fingertips against his cheek, the unscarred one increasing the tempo until he had no choice. Battousai cracked open both eyes just a bit enough to see her.

Up close she was even more beautiful all soft curves and loveliness set off by the halo cloud of blue-black hair. Her eyes were once again the curious shade of navy that he secretly loves. She possessed a small nose, long dark lashes and a perfectly kissable mouth. Her bottom lip was drawn just barely inward as she worried the flesh with tiny teeth.

Battousai groaned deep in his throat and shot up for her abused lip. He was kissing her like it were his last moments on earth, plying her lips with his own caressing soft skin bruising pink lips.

She was fighting then. As frail as she was? Battousai chuckled at her efforts, the motion giving her a bit of space between their mouths. Pushing at his chest she tried to escape his embrace but he took the blue-eyed woman's' mouth again crushing her lips with his own. Suddenly Battousai was pulling back with a roar of pain. The little bitch had bit his already split lip chapped from the cold.

He had her quickly on her back both arms at the sides of her while his large calloused hands held her in place so he could glare down at her. Fire colliding with water. He was breathing hard the motion pushing his chest into hers. She wasn't far behind him. Her own laboured breathing showed that she wasn't cowed at all. Far from it.

Anger kindled within her ocean eyes.

"Perhaps you prefer to be manhandled?" He asked in a voice smooth as glass and as dark as the night.

Battousai bent his head, lowering it to her collarbone nuzzling with his chilly nose along the soft flesh there. He felt the instant reaction as she went sword stiff in his arms but he continued on. Opening his mouth he ran his tongue along her neck to her shoulder tasting sweet young flesh, and then he felt the tremors her entire body was suffering to such an extent it moved his own body with the force of it.

The red head lifted his face angular jaw firmly set. She was crying silently. Fat drops of salt water coated her lashes falling across her cheeks.

"Damn it!" Battousai ground out more curses in his mind. Why did women always cry? He had never taken a woman by force before and he wasn't about to start now. His desire withered and died as her tears fell thick.

"Kenshin."

He offered the name when it looked like she was about spent with her emotion and was down to little jerks of breath. She didn't look like the type used to crying. And then he was shaking his head at that observation. She was a woman. Woman cried at the most opportune time, for them.

Battousai cocked his head to the side again and waited for her to calm.

"My name is Kenshin." He tried again. She whispered something that started with a _k_ sound, he bent his head closer. "What?"

"Kao…" Her name had two syllables, if the effort she was making was any indication.

"Your name is Kao… what?" He prodded gently.

"ru" She replied.

"Kaoru?"

She nodded then opened her eyes to gaze into his golden ones.

Battousai had to look away. She had riveting eyes, meant for staring into and getting lost. That would be another mistake in an evening full of them. "I have you to thank for my continued health Kaoru?" The red head man asked.

She nodded again.

"I thank you Kaoru, if there is anything I can do to repay you…" He trailed lowering his voice to say the words ending on a whisper of sound. Battousai sucked in a breath to withstand the assault of her entire body on his and looked down at her through lazy half-lidded eyes alight with the film of want. Battousai watched as a spasm ran along her body and transferred directly into his. She licked her lips. He had to force himself not to react, but it was taking everything he had not to. Battousai had to tense every muscle he owned in hopes she didn't guess at the why.

"And if I lift from you, Im concerned that you'll escape me." Kaoru huffed in disgust at what had to be his stupidity. "You would not escape me?" He asked, his voice filled with deeper darker tones.

"We are weathered in."

Battousai lowered his head a bit, sent his stare to her gaping cleavage exposed with the mild struggle, where it was pressed against him and then he moved off of her tiny form. "At least I am confined in an abandoned hovel with a well-graced woman."

She gasped blue eyes enlarging as white slender hands struck out to grasp her open kimono, untucked quite wonderfully. Her mouth was open to the same extent as her eyes. Battousai look down at all of it and cursed whoever had made such a tempting little spitfire.

Pounding woke her. Steady, heavy, pounding…dragging her pulse into rhythm with it as it carried across the packed earthen floor seeking out where she was snuggled in all warm and comfortable on an old futon. A solid thud sounded next: another, and then she knew what it was.

Kaoru's eyes flew open. The red haired man was breaking their door seal! He was exhibiting every bit of male insensitivity and lack of ingenuity. If he broke the seal he was going to flood the small space with ice and snow. And worse! The couldn't keep the two room hovel warm enough with the amount of firewood they had so the ice seal was a necessity. She opened her moth to start yelling. All that happened was a pinched off siren wail followed by a bit of choking as she grabbed her own throat to halt the pain. Shed just started getting her voice back too.

Imbecile! Baka! Fool!

None of her mouth words made sound but he had stopped his assault on the makeshift door. He swivelled around to glare at her with dark gold eyes and a snarl on his handsome face. Then he had taken off pounding with his fists against the wood so he could ram a shoulder into it.

"No!" The struggled protest didn't make a dent in the situation, but she was on her feet and in front of him and using her body to block his next efforts.

"I cannot get the door to open." He told her fiercely. "Come, help me Kaoru,"

Kaoru blinked to give herself time and attempt to find her wits. It didn't work. He didn't look remotely invalid. Anywhere. "It's sealed." She whispered, it didn't hurt when she did, and tried to show him. Battousai's eyes followed her beautiful finger to where it was pointed his efforts had produced cracks in the ice but it hadn't gone beyond that. She was probably in luck that he hadn't found a hand axe.

"You sealed it with ice? Why would you do such a thing?" Anger coloured his features now.

Kaoru refused to look up into his golden eyes. "Packed snow…melts." Was her timid reply.

Battousai whistled low. Kaoru pinked at what sounded like praise. Then he put both hands on her waist easily lifting her fully from the tatami in order to put her to one side, proving he wasn't in need of any help or as weak as he looked. "Then it can melt again." The assassin reasoned.

"There is too much!" Gushing the words with the volume she attempted it hurt her throat. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him.

" Where?"

"Top." Kaoru pointed. It was easier.

"You did this?" He asked. She nodded proudly. "At least you know a good way to trap a man Kaoru."

Kaoru's mouth dropped. How dare he. What a rude assuming red-headed baka he was. She watched in horror as he gave the wood door another blow that should have split the center of it. _Men_! As Battousai sucked in another breath to ready himself Kaoru reached out and wrapped both hands around an arm, clinging to it before he rushed at the door again. "You'll break…seal." She whispered, the words sounding every bit of how they were scratching at her throat making her wince.

Battousai turned a steely stare at her. "That's my intent." He deadpanned.

She shook her pretty head vigorously.

"Why? I feel the need to relieve myself and I need to see to my horse." He was standing and looking down at her, as if he had nothing better to do than consider the reasons behind not letting him break through their door.

"Your horse is fine." She managed weakly.

Battousai cocked one crimson eyebrow. Now that she was being given the full assault of his handsomeness, she could tell he really did have devil-dark eyes, of a deep gold. Almost like lava. Bottomless and heated. Everything she was arguing about went right out of her head. " It's a normal condition, relieving oneself, I assure you."

Kaoru reddened with a blush. She could actually feel it happening and how heated it made the skin attaching her hair to her forehead feel. She forced her eyes away and stepped back, uncurling her fingers from where they'd been wrapped about his upper arm. Then she turned pointing to a sliding window not trusting her voice.

"You access through the window?" She nodded. Battousai was impressed, the girl had beauty and brains. "That's very bright of you." He praised.

Kaoru trained her stare at his nose, anything but his eyes. She didn't quite feel ready to meet molten lava just yes. She needed a bit more preparation.

The red head let out a sigh. The heavy haori he wore rose and fell with the force of it, then he pivoted toward the window. "Well I'll have a try at it then if that's the only way of getting in and out." Crossing the room swiftly Battousai pulled a heavy drape aside with such force that her teeth knocked against each other. Then he slid the window open allowing an arctic swirl of cold air in making her shiver to her toes.

He turned and shimmied his upper half up and out then dragged the rest of him to follow. Kaoru couldn't help the quick intake of breath. His frame was taking up the entire width and height of the space as he stopped to pinpoint her with brilliantly bright eyes. "Deny me entrance and I will break down more of your make shift doors." And then he disappeared from view soon to be followed by a litany of cursing. Bright, colourful words that would most definitely not make his sensei proud.

Battousai didn't waste any time returning to the hovel, it was hair snapping cold. The air was brisk, full of frost crystals that coated first then chilled next. As he wadded through the drifts his mind took a turn towards his nursemaid and roommate. She was obviously not a poor peasant.

Not only was she unknowingly ready and willing and when healed probably extremely able to use her voice to berate a man, but she had no skills about a cook fire. Admittedly not signs of a poor peasant. Her culinary talent was no better labelled than swill. Her pale blue kimono was incredibly thick and made of soft cotton not the rough material he was used to seeing on other women. Her skin shone fair and her hands well manicured but used not stained dirty from long work in the rice fields, she carried herself tall and proud with a sure step and chin tilted high.

So…she wasn't a poor farmers daughter, she could cook and she wasn't a very good horsewoman as she had a refined way of speaking she was obviously a noblewoman. And that meant he couldn't do what his body was demanding. That kind he had to leave untouched.

It wouldn't do good to mar his sensei's honour. The whole situation was incredibly hard. Even when she was raging at him she was arousing him.

How was such a thing possible? He only hoped his suspicions might have truth to it and that the virago he was sharing a dwelling with might actually be the horrid heiress of Kamiya. At least she wasn't ugly. But if that were true, they were really damned. He didn't have much that would keep him from claiming his bride to be well before he gave his vows.

Battousai's heart was hammering fully before he reached the hovel and started edging his way along the sides to the window again. He found the access window and positioned himself in the solidity of the crusted drift and pushed. It moved if anything a little for ice had made its own secured lock. Sighing Battousai took a step back in order to ram his left shoulder into the edge of the sliding window. At least the young thing didn't bar the screen against him.

The moment he connected with the slowly rotted wood a shift and quite rumble could be heard ringing off of the perfect clear white snow. Battousai looked up at the noise, which put him in the perfect position to receive the entire head and body covering that he got as it dumped on top of him from the roof.

"Fuck! Ahhh!" The red head had to spit out snow in order to make the angry words. Ignoring the burn of the instant freeze snowmelt slid beneath his dark hakama soaking him quite thoroughly. Needing to blame someone for his misfortune and tired of the windows' resistance Battousai growled. It was a low guttural sound much like a threatened animal would produce. He felt little and he hated it.

Wrapping both callused hands around the roof joist he proceeded to bust his feet through the obstruction called a sliding window. The force of it sent the wood off it's track while popping open. Scurrying in Battousai righted the frozen wood back into it's track then stood to face the harpy. Ignoring her he cursed at his own misfortune and wet state while heaving a heavy looking saddlebag to the floor ripping off the weighty haori he silently fumed.

Shivering violently Battousai hastily removed the gi to let it join it's soggy mate. The harpy, she was going to drive him insane before the morning had a chance to rise. He needed an outlet for all his frustrations.

The fever must not have left him completely. It felt like his nerves were sitting on a futon made of nails. His bad luck lately was making him irate.

"Ken…" Her scratchy voice called out to him as she reached out a hand to hesitantly touch his shoulder.

The heavy breath at her ear was all the warning she received before Kaoru was swivelled and held against snow chilled flesh. If he thought that was going to get him anywhere he was very much mistaken. She started struggling but all she had gained from it was arms the texture of iron bars more firmly placed around her, crushing her to his wet form. His feverish mind too far gone in sexual longing shut down it's rational side. "You will not deny me this time. No more tears." His words ghosted across her pink cheek.

"No!" She was screeching it, it sounded like the clang of metal hitting metal.

Suddenly his lips came crashing down upon hers; hard, heated, hot lips right against hers moulding and lightly sucking. Wide blue eyes soon slid closed in the sheer wonderment of such an intimate act. There was only this emotion this feeling this amazement. She was riding a cloud. He turned his head further taking hers with it toying with her lips pulling them awry the slightest bit so he could taste her better. He caught her gasp in his mouth and Kaoru's entire world felt like it rolled as he held her, sucked on her and made everything spin. She ceased to think or breath.

Kaoru felt branded as he slid his fingers inside the part of her kimono grazing the hollow of her collarbone before grasping a breast fully in his palm. She moaned gaining herself more of his mouth with the motion. Backing the blue-eyed harpy up against the wall he lifted her into place so he could angle his groin more fully into her. His hand squeezed her gently as he flicked a thumb against a dusky peak once…again…then he was rotating it with his fingers sending fire everywhere he touched.

Kaoru shuddered. She melted. She crooned with what sound she had and then she exploded. Ecstasy such as she'd never known flooded her. She didn't even realize shed moved her legs, wantonly straddling his hips so she could press herself closer to him and the ache that was burning low inside her body. The ache formed into an unknown emotion that crested then slowly faded leaving nothing in it's wake but bliss. And that was followed almost immediately by a horrid mixture of shame and confusion and abject fear. Kaorus' eyes were wide she felt dazed and disoriented but in a most pleasant way.

The most horrible thing was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Tears were coming. There wasn't anything she could so and what was worse a man was going to be the witness to it again. She turned her head to the side slamming her shame filled eyes and shook with restraining the emotions.

"Your shivering, let me shut the screen." The red heads' baritone filled with concern for her mistaking her trembling for fear of tears with cold. He was moving his chest and he released the breast he'd held so fondly so he could move the arm behind him to unlatch her still locked ankles. Gripping her small waist Battousai encouraged her to slide down onto the cool floor chilled by the open window.

The man was moving sideways taking her with him, rolling that part of him against her as he did so. Kaoru wondered if he knew how enticing and sensual it felt, instinctively she knew he did. That was why the samurai was taking such small steps and swivelling his narrow hips as he did so. He knew. He just didn't know how far he'd rocked her world with the feeling he'd aroused.

"I I'm…c…coolddd." She chattered. The complaint didn't make much sound but the intent of it wasn't lost on him.

Pressing more body weight into her to cover more skin on skin contact he tried to shove the wood frame closed but it stubbornly had other ideas. Kaoru dropped from her tiptoes to the tatami floor and shimmied to one side escaping the warmth of the man not much taller than herself. Her knees were knocking and everything was very cold, moving over to where a discarded blanket lay she cocooned herself burying in it's scratchy warmth.

"Why does the screen not stay shut?" Battousai seethed in frustration seeing the wind rattle and move the screen about in it's track chilling the interior at a rapid pace.

Grabbing at the stick right behind him on the dirty floor she stood upright holding the stick out to him, tapping his arm to gain the desired attention he wrenched his head over to glare at her. He must be having one hell of a time puzzling on how to secure the window. She almost giggled. Impatient man.

"Yes." He hissed.

Kaoru lifted the stick waved it in front of his handsome face and waited. Suddenly his mood lightened and he looked down at her. "Not only are you pretty but you are resourceful." He praised

Kaoru nodded vigorously over his insightfulness after he patted her obsidian covered head.


	2. Chapter 2

Battousai glared down at the second rice ball he had managed to get halfway through. It tasted burnt. She was a horrible cook. How could someone of such beauty have such awful skills as to sabotage a lousy rice ball. Kaoru was not a poor villager at all. At least the tea was decent and not bitter.

It had been two days since his arrival to the abandoned farm house and the storm outside was just letting up, morning would allow for safe travel if the girls' supper would agree with his stomach for he thought he would surely die. What was wrong with the people and their food in this part of Japan? It was in his best interest to cook breakfast in the morning before he set out again to the Kamiya estate.

His bride waited for him. Maybe he should just marry Kaoru instead and disappear.

"I will be leaving in the morning Kaoru, I would like to thank you for your hospitality." Amber eyes peeked over the rim of his tiny teacup.

"It was no trouble at all Kenshin." She chirped brightly not bothering to add any honorific to his name. After all he had done to her the past few days respect was on a fine wire. Nodding curtly the two sipped their tea in silence. Words were rarely spoken. Kaoru always seemed to find herself in a compromising position so she had learned the basics minimal talking and no touching.

Brushing black bangs out of her eyes Kaoru set her cup down looking over at the red haired stranger his beautiful hair hiding glittering yellow eyes and the cross shaped scar on his cheek, down to his strong neck just above where his gi cut across down to powerful hands gently cradling the small cup. She realized she didn't want him to leave but he had to for unfinished business he'd told her yesterday when she had asked why he was out in the blizzard in the first place.

Finally settling her gaze on his katana he'd rescued from his horses' saddle days before she sighed. All good things must come to an end. Just like soon her father was to find her and drag her back to the Kamiya estate where she would be thrust into an unwanted marriage to a manslayer.

Her dread increased every day upon waking slowly ebbing as the day progressed but was there again the next morning. She knew she shouldn't have run away the shame that would befall her family if her betrothed and his sensei ever found out would be catastrophic, her father would never let her live easily if ill would befall this union.

Swallowing hard Kaoru stood up ready to reach for Kenshins' cup. "Are you finished?" Her voice loud in the semi quiet room. At his nod she collected his dishes to wash them.

Keeping his calculating eyes lowered Battousai watched the slight sway of her round hips as she left the little table to go to the other side of the room that made up the tiny two room hovel. If she hadn't cried when he'd advanced on her those lovely hips would be doing other things beneath him.

"Kaoru!"

Said woman mumbled turning over burrowing deeper into the warmth the thick blanket provided if a little musty smelling.

"Kaoru!"

The yells were faint but she was still not stirring. Clearly it was too early to be up.

"Kaoru, are you in here?"

It was closer now, persistent.

"Are you here Kaoru?"

Booted foot marched down the small engawa leading to the two room house.

"Is she in there?"

The voices were close. Kaoru sat up quickly eyes darting side to side frantically searching. The fire to keep her warm had flickered out long ago but with the late morning sunlight peeking through the holes and cracks the young could see perfectly.

See perfectly the pure fury in her fathers' eyes when he thrust aside the screen to the only bedroom. Blazing brown eyes narrowed and teeth grinding. Kaoru gasped sitting up on her elbows wild frightened orbs locked on her fathers' red angry face. He had found her only after six days. Six glorious days of almost solitude and no pressing responsibilities. Well this wasn't fair at all.

Koshijiro stared at his daughter two men backing away from the open doorway seeing her state of undress. The two hunted each others' faces for any sign of relief but none was to be found only anger and betrayal crackled between them. And then there were angry words. "You have dishonoured me and disgraced yourself daughter. Get up and get dressed now!"

The other men in the search party backed down further along the crumbling walls of the interior hovel seeing their lord mad and not wanting it directed at them. There was a loud squeak and rushed footsteps then the slam of a shoji rocking the wall the men leaned on.

Scrambling off the lumpy futon Kaoru tripped trying to get out of the quilt as soon as the shoji snapped closed. With unfeeling fingers she fumbled with the many layers of her winter kimono. He found her! She knew it was only a matter of time before her father found her. Reaching behind her the obi was knotted tight and secure and a high pony was slapped in. now what could she do? This was all too soon. There was so much left undone and undiscovered. Shed be chained to a blood thirsty monster never to see a dojo again. She wasn't ready for this. If her mother had still been alive maybe just maybe she could have prolonged this.

Gritting her teeth and hardening ocean deep eyes Kaoru rested a shaky hand against the old shoji. She wasn't ready but her father would ensure she was life tied to the Battousai before he left this world.

In her upbringing it was not uncommon for married couples to not engage with one another mistresses were perfectly normal. Hope bloomed in her heart. Perhaps Battousai would entertain a mistress then she would rarely ever see him beyond her few wifely duties that were expected. She could live out her days wearing training garb hammering away at her katas all the while avoiding the devil in human skin.

Pity she wasn't marrying her accidental roommate Kenshin even with the scars on his cheek he was incredibly handsome with his long red hair and shockingly exotic gold eyes. Being a samurai he must save so many lives, her heart missed a beat and she smiled inwardly. He brought odd feelings to the surface. Wanton feelings of abandon. She could learn to love that kind of man not just co-exist.

But it was not meant to be. To the devil she goes to live in hell with him. The high lord of murder. She didn't even know what he looked like or how old he was or if he was even going into this union willing. Probably not.

Calmly sliding the door open Kaoru stepped over the line of freedom to her terrible future.

She wasn't ready for this.

Hard silence and angry eyes followed her as Koshijiro took her elbow grip firm and led her to the entrance of the hovel. Draping a heavy haori across her shoulders the quartet stepped onto the engawa. Beautiful bright white blinded her causing her to squint shrugging into the haori so she could use the long sleeve to shield her eyes from the brightness. The two nameless men helped her mount an ugly brown horse looking away as she adjusted her kimono to cover her modesty, legs slung over one side in an uncomfortably girly way. Heavy fur was dropped over her lap to keep the exposed skin of her ankles warm in the cold winter air and a bun filled with goodness was pushed into her hand wrapped in a piece of linen.

Fantastic! She was starving and sick of eating her own cooking. Never again would she cook for herself knowing she clearly did not have that talent.

Koshijiro never once looked back at his daughter while she was attended to by his men. Shame and anger filled his heart. What would the household staff whisper now? Would word of his daughters' disappearance upon finding out her future arrangement reach Battousai? Would he still come to collect his bride knowing that she'd do anything to escaper her fate?

The group started out back to the Kamiya family dwelling. Horses plodding through deep crisp white snow. Onward! Her beautifully embroidered red wedding kimono, gifted by the groom, awaited her to be donned for one tragically wonderful day.

Dark eyes sized up the banks of the moderately large creek where tall drifts sat piled nestling thick ice. Frost glittered off the branches making the shortcut inviting but the deep banks not so much. Puffing out air and snot Battousai's horse put a heavy sure hoof foreword then another and another gracefully skating the ice then hurled quickly up the other side of the bank his rider too lost in himself to even notice the incline.

Inky black hair and cerulean eyes plagued his thought process. The beautiful harpy had crawled her way under his skin assaulting his every senses. How he wanted to go into the other room this morning and give her a proper goodbye, to kiss her lovely mouth and wrap his hands around her soft curves. She would moan his name in longing and he would help her undress… prolonging his arrival to his bride.

Blinking bright gold eyes slowly the cloud lifted and he sat up straighter. Speaking of bride the expansive Kamiya estate loomed in the distance close enough to see the outlines of the larger buildings but far enough away for him to harden his resolve. Curse his sensei! Battousai ran the plan around in his mind one more time as his dull grey horse waded through snow up to it's knees.

Marry the Kamiya wench.

Consummate the binding.

Leave soon after.

Send for his bride.

Ignore her happily.

Nodding his head to the falling snowflakes around him Battousai approved of his plan. It was a fairly good one. Although he'd have to get his bride pregnant rather quickly, one stipulation his sensei pushed, so her family and his prowess wouldn't fall to shame.

He could do that. It was only duty. Work. Easy.

Shaking crimson bangs away from his eyes he nodded again to the snow falling slowly down. The faster he married this woman the faster he could continue his regular assassinations and get on with normalcy. The last bit of his journey was spent in a mindless stupor as he let his horse guide itself to where he obviously assumed warmth and food were. The outer gate rapidly coming into better view as long strides ate up the distance.

What if she was ugly? What if koshijiro forced him to take his bride back with him right away? Hopefully she didn't talk too much. He liked his travelling in semi quiet with the noise of his horse and nature. Constant headache was something he didn't desire strongly. If koshijiros' daughter had as sharp a tongue as they all say perhaps he could teach her what else she could do with it instead.

Upon reaching the gate he was let in easily. The household was expecting him and with his prominent red hair he was an easy one to spot in order to identify. Coasting the horse through the gate he felt the sigh of relief the animal released as it stopped when the tall wooden gate closed behind it. The stable hand rushed to the pair coated in frost and gripped the cold bridle so the rider could dismount in ease.

"Welcome to Kamiya estate Battousai-san." Bowing his head the teenager rushed to get out.

Not replying the red head dismounted as another man approached him smiling a little too wide for his tastes. "Welcome! Master Koshijiro was expecting you later in the day so he has gone out riding but should return soon. I am assuming you would like to freshen up from your travels, lunch is being prepared."

Turning with a beckoning wave the man started towards the inner gate leading him away from the animal that brought him to his fate. The state was large lined with dead trees to keep out wind when in bloom but not today, today the branches were barren caressing the blue sky accepting tiny snowflakes as offerings to coat the brown bark. Engawas and steps were swept tidy of snow and the courtyard was empty of occupants only the well and a few sleeping fruit trees were present.

Stepping up onto one of the porches the man pointed to a moderately sized building with stacks of logs hugging all sides. "The bath house is there." He slid a shoji open a few centimetres so the cold didn't rush in so quickly making the room too cold. "Your room. I will send for you when lunch is ready. Enjoy your stay Battousai-san." Bowing low the man turned leaving Battousai alone to watch the young man leave him.

By the time Kaoru came out of the bathhouse the sun was just starting to set, pink and orange creeping into the dusky blue sky. Towelling her hair against the frost that threatened to bite the strands to pieces she started towards her room watching as two maids began to light the lamps outside. Dinner would be served shortly but she would remain in her room as punishment for her extended absence until she was to join Battousai in matrimony.

Her father had been so angry all day he had even uttered ill about her future. Battousai would forbid her to continue her sword practice and force her to wear only kimonos for the rest of her days. The kimono she could deal with, no more practising though would kill her.

Swallowing back a cry she continued on the branched off path towards her cozy room. She would have to leave it soon to live wherever Battousai demanded. This time tomorrow she'll be a wife. Made to obey, serve and never pick up a shinai ever again the dagger nestled next to her fan in her uchikakes' obi would be the very last. Wiping away barely there tears Kaoru snapped her shoji shut. _I wish mother was still alive._

Picking up her comb she glared over at the stark white kosode and uchikake, they were actually beautiful lined with goldish dye. To match his eyes, his never ending smouldering fire coloured eyes.

Sobbing inwardly again she blinked away more tears. How she wished she was tying her life to Kenshin instead. At least he would understand who she was and not try to change her. Sliding watery eyes to her vanity the headdress mocked her. White as well. The colour of sorrow for she was leaving her family everything she had ever known to become a blank sheet of paper for her husband to mould her into the perfect wife.

Kami must hate her.

Tying off her braid deftly Kaoru blew out her lanterns' candles shrouding everything in black.

Dawn had come and with it a bitter chill entered her room waking her shivering forcing her nose deeper down into the covers. A quiet rap on the door and welcoming faces greeted her as she turned over. "Good morning Kaoru-san." Tae chirped as a cup of warm tea was handed to her. "It is unusually cold today I feel like we might get more snow on your wedding day too, not a very good omen."

Taking a sip Kaoru almost snorted. Not good at all! Even the weather shunned her today. "Thanks to the tea my bones are finally warm." Kaoru stretched changing the subject.

Smiling at her older charge Tae took the empty cup from her standing up. "I'll grab you breakfast then a hot bath should help the ceremony is right after lunch so no dawdling this morning." She clucked her tongue before leaving.

Oh great. She forgot. Slumping dejectedly down into her futon Kaoru groaned the lord of murder would be demanding his prize today. _If I dawdle and not show up would he come looking for me_? Probably not but her father sure as hell would. Getting up she threw a thick haori on to keep the cold away as Tae's soft tabi covered feet were heard coming closer to her shoji. Tae and her underling would surely have her ready for her wedding whether she wanted to be or not.

Here had found Kaoru chin deep in steaming hot water relaxing her abused and winter raw chapped skin belly full of breakfast. Tae and Tsubame had attacked her on the other side of the great tub with mildly scented soap and scrubbed every inch pulling and twisting her hair in their attempt to clean her. Bringing a hand out of nap inducing water to her face to inspect it's wrinkly fingers she frowned. Would he take her away tomorrow to his home? Would she be able to visit? Was he ugly? All deformed and battle scarred. How would he treat her behind closed doors?

"Kaoru you need to get out of the tub before you get too many wrinkles."

Closing thoughtful blue eyes she frowned deeper. "Alright I'm getting out."

Getting out Kaoru dried off quickly wrapping her hair in a towel she reached over for a cream coloured thick kimono then donned tabi anything to keep her warm today was so cold. Preparing herself she quickly flung open the shoji and stood in the doorway in her cream kimono and blue haori frost collecting on damp hair. Tsubame halfway down the path turned back smiling brightly at her Kaoru smiled back but inside was dying.

"Lets get you dressed and do your hair before lunch is served ." Voice bright as Tsubame waved her closer so they could walk together. "You will make the most beautiful bride my lady." The young girl teased.

The devils bride. Would he drink blood instead of sake at the ceremony?

Walking down the halls the two women passed many doors and Kaoru could not help but shift her eyes left and right wary of her soon to be husband for he could come out of any one of those doors. A feeling of relief flooded her when they finally reached her room. Her safe haven.

The futon and blankets were rolled up and placed to one side of the room and her breakfast dishes were long ago cleared away. Tae sat by the vanity comb in hand ready to preen her. The two maids ushered her in front of the large mirror so she could be prepared.

Hours later Kaoru raised her hand to rub her throbbing scalp that the young women harassed so violently but was slapped away. "Don't touch or we'll have to do it over." A voice hissed. Frowning Kaoru put her hand back in her lap and instead looked into the mirror at hours of work just to make her beautiful for one man.

A stranger stared back at her dressed in white with gold dyed trim. The uchikake was most beautiful with white embroidered cranes on the trailing sleeves. Her hair had been styled so tediously she feared hours to undo it in order to plait it for bed. Gold sticks with clear stones were stuck in her hair and her face had so much paint on it it would take days to get it all off. Kohl lined her lids and colour was dusted under her brows, dark red gave her lips an erotic pout.

Whispered cooing behind her brought her back to the present making her wrinkle her brow ever so lightly so the girls wouldn't take much notice. "Would you like to see the kimono Battousai-san has brought you for after the ceremony Kaoru-san?" Nodding mutely the gems in her hair clanked together creating an almost bell like noise.

A large bundle of cloth was passed her way she took it with shaky hands swallowing hard. This was it. Here it was. The red kimono of finality she would wear all night. Kaoru wondered if Battousai has used the blood of his victims to dye the fine silk such a dark shade of ruby. Pulling out a portion of the kimono out of it's swaddlement Kaoru was rendered speechless. It truly was an astonishing garment of blood red with silver threaded butterflies and floral patterns on the bottom half. A shimmering silver and red fancy obi accompanied the kimono looking wonderful together.

"Isn't it lovely my lady?"

"Yes it is."

She dared only whisper lest the fabric crumble from her loud reply. Letting the silk slide from her fingers Kaoru let Tae take it from her to drape it on the rack to hang the wrinkles out of the delicate silk. All too soon she would have to wear it, the kimono Battousai had bought for her for their soul binding and later tonight he would strip it from her branding her skin as his for their mortal lives.

Then all of a sudden with no warning at all lunch was in front of her. Rice baked fish and steamed vegetables nothing too messy to ruin her crisp white like snow uchikake. A cloth was draped over her lap chopsticks were handed over. "Just in case you drop something." Tsubame beamed up at her.

She was going to miss these two, always ever so helpful and willing to listen.

"I hope I don't ruin my face paint. Thank you Tsubame." Kaoru chirped with forced enthusiasm. If she ruined her face they would have to redo it and then she'd be late for the ceremony. Her father would punish her until Battousai took her to his home if he ever did.

Lunch was a speedy affair the younger girls urging her on as they chatted happily away oblivious to their charges' negative thoughts. The meal finished and the toilet used with lots of help, all her layers were incredibly cumbersome a large head piece was pinned into place hiding her intricate hairstyle from view and lip paint was reapplied. With a great flourishing wave to Tsubame Tae announced that she was ready.

As the younger hurried away to alert Koshijiro that the bride was ready Kaoru was offered a cup of tea to keep her hands busy. Her poor scalp was so sore all she wanted to do was rub the ache out.

"Are you nervous Kaoru-san?"

Blue eyes lifted from the pottery. "A little, I've never seen Battousai before so I'm not sure what to expect."

Tae watched as she sipped the green liquid and nodded with mild understanding. "I am sure he will find you most agreeable, they say he is kind to women and small children. Once you bear his children he will be more comfortable to live with I promise." The younger of the pair offered a tiny smile. "You will learn to be happy with him and it will be easier."

Kaoru didn't want to learn. She wouldn't be happy with the Ishin Shishis' assassin.

Moment later Tsubame returned to their lady's' room a little out of breath from her hurry, obi restricting her breathing making her chest puff out much more than usual like a proud bird. "They are ready to begin now." She gasped gripping the frame a little tighter.

Swallowing the last bit of the contents in her cup Kaoru stood carefully so she wouldn't upset the tsunokakushi perched on her head and let the two young servants escort her out of her room and down the hallway, after putting on her thick blue winter haori to ward to chill off.

Stepping off the engawa onto the cleared path Kaoru trailed behind the girls as they joined a group of waiting people at another outbuilding across from the main house. Her husband to be was there waiting for her but she did not dare look up from Tsubames' pink obi, anger at her father and the man who was to bind his soul to hers festered in her heart.

The entire household and wealthy friends of her fathers' were in attendance along with many other men wearing katanas at their sides who she did not know waited patiently for her as she carefully crossed the icy courtyard. snow had started to lightly fall and the sky was dark grey. It was cold but Kaoru felt little of it her layers proving hot and heavy. Thank Kami it was not summer but well into winter.

Battousai waited for her to climb the stairs as she joined him at his side never once looking further than his chest. He was shrouded in the traditional black montsuki and she wondered if he was cold. Good! Serves him right for wanting to marry her, be cold.

Falling into step beside him they followed her father slowly, the tight layers of her outfit would not permit her long strides, down the covered engawa towards the dojo the only space large enough for such a number of people. If the weather was more inviting the ceremony could have taken place outside by the koi pond.

Shifting her eyes down to her side blue eyes fell upon two katana swaying gracefully on his left hip. Kaoru frowned as the sheaths brushed along her uchikake. _If he gets blood on me I swear I'll scream_. She could almost imagine the snow white material spotted carelessly with blood. Eyes venturing up his sleeve to his shoulder her orbs stopped at his neck thick and pulsing with life essence, her vision blurred with anger and she tore her eyes away from him gritting her teeth. She just could not look this murderer in the face.

It took the procession a considerable amount of time to reach the dojo but when they did she heard her father complain about the cold. Inwardly she agreed she couldn't wait for spring. Once everyone was inside and settled in the warmth of the building Kaoru took her place beside Battousai who never said a word to her at all not even a hello. _Your making a great start as a husband._

Once spots were taken in front of a monk words were said by the monk, an elderly man she thought looked like he was going to die at any moment, then words came from the groom. He had a dark, rich voice perfect to drown in yet oddly familiar maybe.

Cobalt eyes wandered back to his chest his breathing steady and sure as she listened to his voice. Movement forced her eyes away just in time to watch her father lean in to whisper into Hiko's ear. She frowned. He must be plotting.

Soon after sake was being pushed towards her. This was coming to an end way too quickly for her. Large rough hands held a small cup towards her the clear liquid swirling dizzily inside, instinctually Kaoru lifted her hands to take it from him. Because of it's small size slim pale fingers caressed large sword hardened ones. He was warm and surprisingly she was not disgusted as she thought she would be by his skin he felt human enough.

Two more cups were offered to her after the first and each time there was a connection of skin but she still could not look above his neck for fear of picking up her kimonos' tail fabric and fleeing the dojo. She didn't want to see the eyes that looked into men's faces as life seeped from sword wounds until this was all final.

Time seemed to take forever as the monk took the last empty cup from her and more words were said but she only half listened to the old wizened man. Standing still she concentrated on breathing. In. out. In. out. Chest straining against the soft fabric she stared at the smooth folds of the black montsuki. _I'm not ready for this._ Offerings were given and then it was all over. A cheer of Kampai rang along the wooden beams of the dojo as the wind outside picked up howling it's well wishes against the walls demanding entry to celebrate with the happy group. A chill of winter ghosted across her tabi covered feet causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

Kaoru's heart stopped for just a moment as the noise dulled and realization settled over her. She was now married, life tied. She was someone's wife. The wife of the Ishin Shishis' legendary assassin.

Bringing herself to a solid resolve Kaoru collected her nerves and gazed past his neck to his jaw. It was firm and smooth slightly feminine but male all the same. Unruly crimson bangs brushed his cheeks and perfectly formed nose then up to his glittering gold eyes staring her dead in the face.

When azure clashed into amber her heart failed her, time stood still, knees went weak but she did not fall and eyes grew wide. _Kenshin!_

"Hello Kaoru, lady wife." His smile was dazzling while his voice reduced her to a mental puddle.

She was in disbelief, shock. Kenshin was Battousai. This could not be possible. This kind sex-driven man was a manslayer he was just inches taller than herself. She had spent days with him harmoniously and he had scarcely even touched his katana in favour of her skin. He ate her cooking never complaining but didn't die from it. They had endured cold nights together under the same blanket never straying from anything but innocent conversation simply to stay warm. _But he kills for money, but he was so gentle with me_. They had co-existed and she had begun to become happy.

 _You will learn to be happy with him and it will be easier._

Blinking away the thick fog encasing her mind warm honey looked down at her as he smirked a knowing look about him. The black of his overcoat made the red hair draped over his right shoulder look like a stain of blood but she didn't care in this moment. _Kenshin is my husband._

For once she was stunned into silence all her anger melted away as she let Kenshin take her elbow leading her out of the dojo everyone else a distant memory. Once outside Kaoru was passed off to the two young servants that brought her to him.

"Redress my lady wife for the evening then return her to me." Tae bowed low to the man as Tsubame started to lead her away refusing her to look back.

Night was creeping in the snow still falling slowly the wind eerily calm but it was cold, so very cold. But Kaoru didn't mind at all. _I am Battousai's wife. Kenshin's wife_. And she grinned great and bright as she was led further away. The Kamis have blessed her greatly on this winter night.

Once confined back into her room Tsubame and Tae stripped her of the awfully heavy tsunokakushi freeing her beautiful blue black locks from the confinement the stones jingling merrily as they shone in the candle lamps' light. The uchikake and it's obi was next the girls unwrapping the ensemble like one would a gift, then the ceremonial kosode was shed. Kaoru stood in the dim room in her simple cream kimono suddenly feeling very naked as the white garb was draped over the rack to prevent wrinkling. Layer upon layer was secured around her form and then finally her wedding kimono the dark red appearing almost black in the poor light. Kenshin's gift! And she was never happier to wear a piece of clothing.

She fingered the soft silk as the two silently worked to dress her for the evening the kimono was more stunning on her than she thought it would be. Kaoru inspected herself in her mirror like a child playing dress up would. The silver embroidery caught the candlelight making the threads glitter like diamonds were caught up in the silk. The striped obi was exquisite against the body of the garment truly a gift meant for an empress.

She felt like so ethereal like a peacock strutting the yard with its tail feathers fanned out wide and perfect knowing it was beyond beautiful. Satisfied gasps met Kaoru's ears making her look away from her reflection her smile was met with more smiles. "Isn't it so lovely?" she gushed.

The young girls nodded furiously overjoyed with their mistress.

"A most generous gift you look like a hime."

"The empress is pale in comparison to you Kaoru, Battousai will treat you well."

Tsubame giggled while Kaoru smiled bright again turning back to the mirror and her sparkling reflection. Not even the winters' weather could dim her happiness. _I am ready to be a wife_.


End file.
